Behind the Scenes
by IWearShortShorts
Summary: Behind the scenes of Funny Love! Garu and Pucca are teenage actors, and nothing like the characters they portray. Garu wants to get into Pucca's pants. She finds him nasty...but kinda cute. Will she give in? *For mature readers only*
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Complete smut up ahead.

"CUT!" a balding, middle aged American yelled as a stagehand slammed the stage marker shut. "Okay people, great job today. Take five!" he exclaimed.

"Ugh, finally!" shouted the girl who was currently center stage, freeing her hair of the two buns on the top of her head. She ran a hand through the dark strands as she climbed off of the boy she previously had pinned to the ground. "I'll be in my trailer if you need me for anything."

Smirking, the boy wiped off his shirt, which had been sullied in the last take. He ran in the girl's direction and as he caught up to her said, _"Anything?"_

"Ugh, Garu! Leave me alone!" ordered the girl, who was actually seventeen, no where near as young as the stage makeup made her look.

"Aww, c'mon Pucca!" said Garu, snaking an arm around her waist, which made her whine in disgust. "You know you liked that take…pinning me down to the ground, getting to kiss me all over. You know babe, it doesn't have to end as soon as the cameras stop rolling!" he purred sensually, as he undressed her with his eyes.

"Seriously. Not. now." she said, slamming the door in his face as soon as she reached her trailer. "And FYI, just because they're named after us doesn't mean we actually have to stay dressed up as our characters! Your hair is still in those gay pigtails!" she added through the door. "They make you look freakin' ten years old!"

Gasping, Garu felt up toward his head, and sure enough, the pigtails were still in tact. Mumbling something about how they were "cramping his style," he rushed to pull them out, and let his hair fall in its usual shaggy style. Despite the amazing make up and camera tricks used to distort his and Pucca's forms down by several feet and therefore make them look much younger, in reality he was now a freakin' eighteen year old guy, _not_ ten!And he, and Pucca for that matter, could not be anymore different from the characters they portrayed.

Seeing him freak out, a rather innocent looking blonde walked over and snickered. "You still trying to get into her pants?" he asked, amused.

Garu frowned, annoyed. "Yeah, what's it to ya, Dada?"

Dada shrugged. "Nothing really. You're just totally going about it all wrong."

Glaring, Garu scowled. "What do you mean? Didn't you see our last take! She totally wants me!"

"Ha, yeah Garu. That's called acting."

"Please. You obviously weren't watching closely enough! She totally tried to slip me the tongue!"

"Hmm. Are you sure _you_ weren't the one doing that?"

"…Same thing!" Garu said, defensively.

Dada chuckled. Garu could be such a dumbass sometimes. "Okay, listen Garu. You want Pucca right? And want her to like you back?"

Garu responded with a "what-the-hell-do-you-think?!" look.

"Well, then you gotta charm her! Chicks don't like it when you just saunter over and basically ask them to strip down and spread out their legs. Tell her she has pretty eyes. Wine her and dine her. You know, all that romantic crap!"

Garu's mind had wandered off at the extremely inviting thought of Pucca laying out on a dining room table, completely naked and giggling, with her legs spread open whole-heartedly.

He groaned at the thought, feeling his pants become tighter as his large penis began to harden. "This dude I play is an idiot!" he suddenly spat. "What kind of a chump refuses a chick as hot as Pucca fucking _throwing_ herself at him!…Oh man, if only things were really like that," he said, returning to his fantasies where Pucca was waiting for him at the table.

Dada rolled his eyes, and slapped Garu over the back of his head. "Are you even listening to me? They can be, you fucknut! Listen to me and your dick will be in her mouth by the end of the day."

Garu rubbed the back of his head, and considered the blonde's words. After all, Dada was the resident pimp of the cast. "Okay, fine!" he surrendered. "How should I start this whole 'charming' thing?"

Dada grinned, happy to have proved once again that he was the macdaddy pimp. "Go get her out of her trailer first," he directed.

"Alright, whatever." Garu walked toward the door and twisted the knob open. Not seeing Pucca anywhere, he decided to wander deeper into her pad. "Hey Pucca, baby, come on out! Don't be shy!" he called.

However, Pucca was not able to hear him over the running water of her showerhead. She hummed to herself and then moaned slightly as she ran a shower pouf over her large, round breasts, relieved to finally have them free from the binding used to make her look several years younger than she actually was. True, she was getting a little too old to be playing a love sick adolescent, but the pay was too good to pass up.

Besides, there _are_ other perks, she thought, failing to hold back a giggle. Sure, Garu may've been a pain in the ass, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy straddling his muscular physique every chance she got. He wasn't someone she would want to pursue a relationship with, but he was pretty damn hot. Picturing a naked but mute Garu, her moaning increased as she dropped the soapy pouf and began squeezing and massaging her large, bouncy tits, paying careful attention to her hardened nipples, which she proceeded to rub and pinch with her fingertips.

At this moment, Garu decided he needed to take a leak. Opening the bathroom door, his eyes widened and he let out a quick gasp at the beauty that showered before him, completely visible through the clear plastic shower curtain. He could only watch in awe as she continued to caress her firm, tight body. His dick, which had just begun to calm down, shot back to life. He quickly unzipped his pants as he watched her continue to play with herself, now beginning to lather up her inner thighs, her hands gliding up higher and higher. He almost passed out when she casually slipped a finger into her tight pussy and let out a soft moan.

"Ah, Pucca…mmm…" he moaned, as he began to stroke his penis up and down its impressive length. "You dirty whore…you horny bitch…" He quickened his pace as she inserted more fingers, and he soon switched from merely stroking to grasping the organ with both hands and pumping up and down, fast.

Garu couldn't get enough of this, and after a few minutes, he was in his own little world, one where he and Pucca shared the shower and their hands switched duties. He groaned huskily as the thought of taking her hard nipples into his eager mouth and bathing them with his tongue while her hands occupied themselves with his hard cock. He was so into it, in fact, he did not hear the water turn off. He also did not notice an extremely pissed off Pucca towering over him, clenching a towel firmly against her beautiful body. And lastly, he did not notice her gasp as soon as her eyes dropped down to his own impressive, nine inch asset.

"Garu!" she gasped loudly.

Garu froze. He looked up. Holy shit! Pucca was right there! She was gonna hand his ass over to him! He tried to let go of his throbbing dick, but damn…she looked so sexy soaking wet in that tiny towel, with her hair down the way he liked it. And he was just about to…!

…Uh oh. There he went. A long string of milky white cum shot up over him and splattered all over Pucca's pretty face. Garu closed his eyes and prepared for death…

But it never came. Instead, he heard her gasp and could feel her shiver with desire. "I…I didn't know! Didn't know…you...mmm...were so BIG!" she gasped, pausing as she greedily licked off all the cum her soft pink tongue could reach and scooping the rest up on her fingertips, clearly overcome by lust. "And I…ah…I'm so horny right now…" she confessed, licking off what she had gathered.

Garu's eyes shot back open, just in time to watch her finish off licking herself clean. The sight turned him on even further. This was too good to be true! He smirked at her as she proceeded to drop her towel, allowing his eyes to get a better look at her voluptuous, uncovered form.

The best part, he thought as he reached over and grabbed her roughly by her perfect ass, was that this was _not_ part of the script.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thanks for the reviews! And next of course, the standard warning;

Warning: If you thought the last chapter was bad…you ain't seen nothing yet. Hardcore sex up ahead. Turn back while ya can.

Pucca moaned into Garu's open mouth as she felt his tongue roughly caress her own as his hands squeezed her ass lustfully. She began to kiss back with just as much vigor, which caused her breathing to get heavier and her bare breasts to press against Garu's chest with even more force.

Garu's eyes sprung open as he noticed this, and his hand that was not preoccupied with her ass went from running through her hair to firmly grasping and squeezing one of her tits, marveling at how perfect it felt in his hand and how it bounced and jiggled at the slightest movement. He ran a thumb gently over her nipple, loving how quickly it hardened at his touch.

Pucca gasped softly at the sudden touch, and frowned a bit. _God, what am I doing?_ she thought. _He's got his tongue down by throat, one hand on my ass and the other on my boob. And I'm completely naked. And we're not even dating! Am I a slut?_

She gasped as she suddenly felt his huge, erect cock pressing against her thigh. _Ah, who gives a shit?_ she decided, completely turned on. She desperately rubbed against him, lifting her leg around his waist as a signal to go further.

Garu smirked. "Impatient, huh? I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?"

"I did, because you're as annoying as hell!" she huffed back. "Plus, I didn't know you were so well hung. But now that I do, are you gonna fuck me or what?"

Slightly taken aback, Garu quickly recovered and grinned cheekily. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he whispered into her ear, "Babe, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll cum out your ears."

Pucca shivered in desire, getting hornier by the second. So horny in fact, she found it hot when Garu forced her down on her knees by the shoulders and smirked down at her. "Now be a good little girl and eat it all up," he instructed in a patronizing tone, which turned Pucca on even further.

_He's so hot when he's dominant_ she thought, finally embracing the asshole in him and opening her mouth wide to accept the cock that had been thrust at her. She bobbed her head up and down, twitching her nose slightly at the pubic hair that tickled it. Garu moaned in intense pleasure, running his hands through Pucca's hair as he felt her tongue twirl around the base of his penis, then glide down the rest of the length. He groaned as she nibbled gently on the tip, then gasped as she kissed it lightly. "P-pucccaaaa" he moaned, completely entranced and in awe of her talent. He moaned her name again, louder, as she gave his dick one last lick across the length before dropping it.

Pucca giggled, proud at her ability to deep throat and to have garnered such a reaction. "You liked that, hmm?" she teased.

Still in awe, Garu nodded his head absently. Pucca's grin widened as she realized she only made his dick get bigger and harder, and she could sense Garu's slight discomfort at its throbbing. Running over to her mattress, breasts bouncing wildly as she did so, she jumped on and landed in the middle on her stomach. She stared seductively over at Garu with come hither eyes, and motioned for him to join her. Grinning, Garu rushed over, happy to oblige.

Pucca immediately tore off his shirt, which had been on for way too long, and ran her hands down his sculpted chest. Garu, who was now also entirely naked, grinned. "Allow me to return the favor," he said, reaching over to squeeze her milky breasts. Pucca stopped his hands midway, and stared at him sternly.

"That won't be enough this time," she said, a slight smile appearing on her face. She gently guided his entire head toward her right breast, and ran her thumb down his lips. Getting the message immediately, Garu gazed at her heatedly before taking as much of her large breast as he could into his mouth, and running his tongue over its entirety, causing Pucca to moan in delight and feel an increase in both heat and wetness between her legs. She squealed gently as his teeth gently grazed her nipple. He then he focused entirely on bathing it in short licks before sucking it gently. Pucca's breathing came out in short gasps and she pulled his head closer against her breast. Knowing she wanted more, Garu began to massage her other breast, cupping and squeezing it gently while he ran his tongue in circular motions around her areola. Pucca tossed her head back and decided she had had enough with the teasing.

"Garu…" she purred.

Breathlessly, he looked up. "Yeah?"

"I want more."

He stared at her in awe as she slowly turned to lay on her side, propping her head up on one hand. He almost immediately sprang at her as she casually spread open her legs and motioned with her index finger for him to come over.

_Wait a minute_ G_aru, _he thought, using all his will power to resist, _you're supposed to be the one in control._

Nodding to himself, he smiled at her. "Nah, babe, _you_ get over _here_," he instructed, heading for her sofa.

"Ugh, why?" Pucca asked, pouting.

Garu sat down and stretched out his limbs. Looking at her straight in the eyes, he whispered huskily, "Because I said so."

_Ahhhh, he's being dominant again…he knows I love it!_ Pucca thought as she got up and jumped onto his lap, happy to give in.

He grinned into the kiss he and Pucca shared, and stared into her eyes afterward. With a moment of uncharacteristic sincerity, he told her, "Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, you're unbelievably hot and I've wanted to stick it in you since the day we met, but I don't wanna do anything you'll regret. I do care about you."

"I'm sure," Pucca, slightly shocked but touched nonetheless, added with a grin "I can't resist the combination of a big dick _and_ sweetness."

Smirking, happy and slightly relieved to have genuinely won her over, Garu grabbed her by the waist. He propped her up over his lap, his cock stuck up straight between her legs. "In that case," he said, grinning wickedly, hands still firmly grasping her by the waist, "get ready for the ride of your life!"

Pucca giggled, eager to finally feel him inside her. She grasped his shoulders, locking into position, and finally began bouncing up and down on Garu's lap, his thick penis thrusting deeper into her with each bounce. "Garuuuuu…"she moaned, loving it.

"Ahhhhh, Puccaaaa," Garu groaned back, being pleased greatly by both the feel of his cock being enclosed by Pucca's wet warmth and her breasts bouncing directly in his face. Noticing she was still damp from her shower, Garu decided to give back a little. He reached over to her round ass and fingered her asshole gently, glad both the water and Pucca's juices made such a good lubricant. Pucca responded by gasping and tugging at his hair roughly as she quickened the pace of her bounces. Garu noticed how much tighter Pucca's pussy got around his dick, and grinned.

Both in ecstasy, they shared a quick and desperate kiss, while maintaining the perfect rhythm they had established. "Gaaaaru..." Pucca moaned.

"Yeah, Beautiful?" he purred.

"I'm gonna…ahhhhh…I'm gonna cum!" she screamed, slowing her bouncing as she orgasmed all over him.

Closing his eyes, Garu moaned, taking in the scent and feel of her juices lubricating him. He was proud he managed to outlast her and please her, but now it was his turn.

Pucca knew this and grinned, happy to restart her bouncing, which was now much more fluid. Garu tossed his head back and tightened his grip on her waist. He screamed out her name as he finally burst into her, his cum shooting into her with an incredible pressure, with some of the excess leaking out the sides of her pussy.

Pucca moaned immensely, never having been so filled up before. "Garu," she whispered breathlessly.

Taking his own ragged breaths, Garu looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yeah?" he asked, lifting a hand to caress her cheek.

"Can we spend all our breaks like this?" she asked, nuzzling into his hand.

"Hell yeah!" he grinned, realizing, like the character he played, maybe his feelings for Pucca went a little deeper than he thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

There ya have it folks. And he didn't even need Dada's help!


End file.
